Of Angst and Melted Armor
by Niccola
Summary: What goes on in the life of one Lily Evans? And how does James Potter fit in? A snapshot of teenage life, from angst and drama to destroyed suits of armor and red fluffy pillows, and all the awkward moments and sleepdeprived mornings in between. Not your
1. Apathy For War Relics

Disclaimer: Though I strongly wish I were, I am not, and never will be, J.K. Rowling. I'm just a fan with a creative streak, who very much wishes she COULD own James Potter…. ;-) Chloe belongs to a classmate… we came up with the basics of a MWPP-era story a long time ago.

Enjoy!

_Bang._ A suit of armor in the hallway collapsed into a heap of metal as Lily stormed past, furious. _How dare she even… who does she think she is?_ Sparks shot out of the tip of her wand unintentionally. She glared at them, the sight somehow making her even angrier, and made as if to fling her wand down the hallway before thinking better of it and pushing it into a pocket of her robes with a forced calm. The moment it was gone, she slammed her fist into the wall, and another suit of armor gave way to her furious glare. She whipped out her wand again and waved it at the heap of metal, attempting to repair it, but only managing to melt it. She growled in fury, attempting to throw her wand again, when she felt her arm caught behind her and her wand pried forcefully from her hand.

"Now, now, now, we can't have that, can we?" a boy's voice said casually. She spun around, fist raised to punch, and looked into the grinning face of James Potter.

"You!" she shouted, attempting to slap him, but again he caught her hand.

"Really, Miss Evans, you ought to take your anger out in more productive ways, it might do you some good." He gestured towards the demolished heaps of metal lining the hallway. "I didn't know you had such an apathy for war relics." Lily glared at him, to angry to speak. Pretending not to notice, James casually placed a hand on her shoulder and held her wand out for her. She grabbed it and immediately tried to hex him, but his shield charm was faster, blocking the spell and sending it sideways across the hallway, where it shattered yet another suit of armor. He whistled through his teeth. "Shame," he muttered. "That was a nice looking one, too."

He was distracted from his regretful surveyal by a shout as Argus Filch, the caretaker, came running down the hallway. "You two!" he shouted, eyes bulging almost out of their sockets. James heard Lily swear violently behind him, but didn't have time to be surprised. "Come with me. Now!"

Lily's expression had changed rapidly from anger to panic. James hesitated. She looked like she was moments from loosing her mind completely….

A loud explosion was heard on the floor above them, and bright green light seemed to radiate through the floor. Filch's eyes bugged out, if possible, even further, and he snarled like an angry cat. "You two wait right here!" he growled, before turning and storming off.

"Quickly!" James muttered the moment he was out of sight, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her down the hallway and through a wall hanging. The passageway beyond was dark and narrow, and he lit his wand as he pulled her along, hurrying to get out of sight of the entrance. He thought he heard a shout of rage somewhere above them, and quickened his pace. It had to be here somewhere…. _There!_ He leapt into a little niche in the bare stone wall, pulling Lily swiftly after him, just as they heard footsteps start along the corridor. James raised his wand and cast a silvery screen around them, stretching several feet around them on every side. Seconds later, Filch ran past, glancing in their direction but not registering anything more than unnaturally dark shadows. Once he was gone, James heaved a sigh of relief. Lily wrenched her hand from his.

"Would you please explain to me what you just did upstairs?" she demanded shrilly.

James looked stupefied. "What do you mean?"

"The green light… the explosion…." Lily waved her hand, gesturing wildly. "You could've damaged something, or hurt someone…"

James' jaw dropped. "I just sprung your rear end out of detention, Evans! You should be thanking me, not telling me off for a little harmless…"

"I deserved detention for what I did!" Lily shot back. "But of course you wouldn't see that! You're just a filthy, rule-breaking git!" She turned to storm away, only to be stopped by the silvery shield. "Let me out," she demanded.

"Why were you mad, Lily?" James asked calmly. Lily blinked. After all she had just said, James Potter could address her this matter-of-factly?

"Why do you care?" she snapped. "You're just a filthy, selfish…"

"I'm just trying to help." She glared at him. He looked sincere enough, but who knew….

"And _why_, may I ask, do you suddenly care at all about how I feel?"

"Because I care about you."

"Don't give me that crap!" Lily shouted. "You're just out to serve your own needs, as usual. You just…" She stopped, looking down.

"Yes?" asked James, quietly. He sounded hurt.

"Let me out!" Lily turned around and tried once more the get through the shimmery protective charm. She head James sigh.

"Very well." The wall flickered once, then vanished. She stepped out into the passage, only to leap back.

"Where are ye', you filthy little rule breakers?" Filch's voice echoed dangerously in the stone passage.

James looked at Lily, feigning surprise. "Back so soon? I thought you were convinced that I'm just a filthy, selfish git?" Filch's footsteps were drawing closer, but he didn't seem to notice.

"James, cast the shield!" Lily implored. "Please!"

James remained motionless. "I thought I'm just out to serve myself?"

She could now see the light of Filch's lantern preceeding him down the hallway. The panic rose in her chest. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it… I was just… mad, okay? I'm sorry!" James reached into a pocket of his robes, pulling on something. Any moment now, she knew, Filch would sweep around the corner and see them. "Do something! Please!"

James leapt forward suddenly, pulling her close to him and throwing something over them both. Panic rose inside of her as she attempted to break away, but he was too strong.

"Would you hold still?" he hissed in her ear. "It's hard enough to stay hidden under thins thing without you hissing like a captured cat!"

"Wha… o…!" The realization hit her just as James clapped a hand over her mouth and Filch came into view again. He held up his lantern and glanced into their niche, searching every corner. Apparently satisfied that they weren't there, he stormed off, cursing under his breath. Lily heaved a sigh of relief, starting to move away, but James' arms tightened.

"Wait," he whispered. "Mrs. Norris."

Lily stopped and nodded. Of course… the caretaker's cat had an uncanny habit of following him around, and of somehow reporting students' doings back to her master. Being seen by her was nearly as bad as being caught by Filch.

As she stood there, Lily suddenly realized how awkward her position was. She was standing close to James, his arms around her waist, her body pressed close to his so they could both fit under the invisibility cloak. But what surprised her most of all was her reaction to it. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, she found herself enjoying it. She felt… safe, somehow, protected by those strong quidditch player's arms. He wouldn't let anything happen to her….

"I think we're safe." James released her and pulled off the cloak, but she didn't move. He looked at her, confused. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes. Something seemed to be falling into place….

"Lily?" James sounded confused. She stepped back suddenly, snapping out of it.

"Sorry," she said curtly. "Thanks for helping me out… it's nice to see you've deflated your head a bit." She turned around and walked off.


	2. Grudges

Lily walked away swiftly, exiting the passage and taking the quickest route up to Gryffindor tower, where she found Chloe seated on a couch. She sank down next to her and put her head in her hands, groaning.

"What is it?" Chloe asked stiffly, but Lily didn't notice her distant tone.

"I'm not sure," Lily muttered, sitting up and leaning her head back against the couch. She closed her eyes and re-played what had just happened, shivers running down her back as she remembered the feeling of James' arms around her. "Oh blast it, this is insane!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, looking curious. "Why? What happened on the way from the Library to here that changed your mind so dramatically?"

Lily stared at her for a moment before memory rushed back. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Chlo! I didn't mean to say what I said. I lost my head."

"Okay, okay, apology accepted." There was still no sincerity in Chloe's voice. "Now what happened?"

Lily made a choking noise, swallowing hard. "You're not going to believe this."

"Why do I get the feeling you're drawing this out on purpose?" Chloe grinned.

"I'm not, I swear." Lily looked her best friend in the eye before dropping her gaze and lowering her head to her hand again. Her hair fell over her face as she let out another sigh before muttering thickly, "I… hate… James… Potter."

Before Chole could respond, the portrait hole opened, and in came James. He scanned the common room, and his eyes found Lily's. He held her gaze for a moment, his expression unreadable, before looking away and walking up the stairs to his dormitory. Chloe noticed that her friend's face had turned an interesting shade of pink, one that clashed violently with her hair. "Right. Sure, Lily," she laughed. Then she stood up, clapping Lily on the shoulder. "I'm going to bed, Lil," she said curtly. "Goodnight."

Lily watched her friend retreat with the sinking feeling that she was, in no way, forgiven. She sighed deeply, lying down and stretching out on the couch before closing her eyes. Her thoughts whirled uncontrollably in her mind, and a few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. What was it about being a teenager that sent her emotions up and down like a roller coaster? She turned onto her side, curling up and staring into the fire, thinking everything over, until she involuntarily drifted off to sleep.


	3. Restless Nights and Moonlit Scars

James stared after her, sinking slowly to the ground, a dazed expression on his face. "Lily…" he whispered to himself.

James exited his dormitory and walked down the stairs to the common room. It was deserted, he noted with relief. The last thing he wanted was to have to talk to someone. He paced back and forth restlessly, trying to sort out his thoughts. He'd tried to get to sleep, but after a long time of tossing and turning, he'd cursed and gotten up, throwing on some robes and coming down here.

After a few rounds around the common room, he stopped to stare into the fire… when a rustling behind him caused him to nearly jump out of his shoes. He spun around, and spotted Lily lying on the couch… and his heart did something resembling a summersault.

"Lily?" he asked tentatively, moving closer. "Lily?" He sank down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. At that precise moment, the fire shifted, and the flickering light fell squarely across her face… revealing the tear stains on her cheeks.

James couldn't resist. Something just seemed to fall into place, and he leaned close and kissed her softly on the cheek. Warmth seemed to rush through him, and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. He brushed her hair ever-so-gently out of her face, then conjured up a blanket to cover her, and a pillow, which he gently placed under her head. "I love you, Lily," he whispered, kissing her cheek again, before standing and walking back up the stairs to his common room. This time, when he sank into his bed, he fell quickly into a contented sleep, filled with dreams of red hair and green eyes.

Lily awoke in the early hours of the morning from the sound of a house elf cleaning the ashes in front of the fireplace. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. The creature gave a terrified yelp and disappeared before she could say anything. _Odd,_ she thought, but her reasoning wasn't exactly functional at 2:30 in the morning, so she didn't dwell on it. Instead, she stood up, noticing the blanket that covered her with curiosity. She certainly hadn't fallen asleep with it. The same went for the fluffy red pillow. Apparently, _someone_ in the castle cared about her and wasn't furious at the moment. Her thoughts shifted to James… _no, Potter_… and what had happened earlier that day. _"Because I care about you…."_

She yawned and stood up, taking the blanket and pillow with her. As she walked toward the stairs to her dormitory, the house elf re-appeared. She stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know," she said kindly. Silence. With a shrug, she continued up the stairs.

Moonlight eerily illuminated the dorm room as she entered. The slowly waning orb hung low in the sky in front to the large window, glinting off the lake and casting painted shadows in the grassy grounds far below. A smile flitted across her face. The moon would be full at Halloween….

Turning away from the window, her gaze fell on Chloe. Always a restless sleeper, the girl's blankets were strewn all over the bed. Chloe herself lay at a ridiculous angle, her feet hanging off one side of the bed, one arm hanging off the other. A pang shot though Lily as she noticed the fresh cuts that marred the pale skin. _Oh Chloe, not this again!_ Guilt clenched her stomach in an iron fist. Silently, she set down the blanket and pillow and approached her friend, kneeling down and taking her wand out of her pocket. She bathed the skin in a lavender light, and the cuts vanished, leaving the arm unmarred. _If only there was a spell to heal the soul…._

As she changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed, new tears prickled her eyes. _My god, I wish you knew how much people care about you, Chloe._ But as sleep stole over her again, a different face haunted her mind. One with ridiculously messy black hair and soft hazel eyes.

Author's Note: I wrote this as a threeshot, based on a bigger story some friends and I made up. I may continue it if there's any interest…. I'd appreciate it if you took the time to review… I love hearing feedback! Praise if it's worthy, criticism a must, and in the words of my friend Britt, "If you send me flames, I must thank you for heating my house."


	4. Butteflies, Balls, and Bad Hair Days

Author's Note: Yay! I finally sat down and wrote more on this story! (Bless the summer and FREE TIME!) Now, the beginning of this chapter is italic for a reason - since this was originally a oneshot, there wasn't much backstory, so now I have to put it in, so that the story will make sense. The best way to do that is simply narrative about the past. And there you go. :)

**Chapter 4: Butterflies, Balls, and Bad Hair Days**

_Seventh year was a turbulent time for Hogwarts students. They were busy learning everything they needed to know and studying for NEWTs, while at the same time they were coming to terms with the fact that this was their last year – that, a mere nine months from now, they would be done with their education and move into the real world. The thought of their impending entrance into adulthood was a lead weight in the stomachs of many, whether they were busy sending owls with applications to Wizarding universities, applying for ministry training, or finding a good solid job where they could start working right away. Responsibility rested heavily on their shoulders._

_One certain Gryffindor boy, however, didn't seem to notice. All those who knew Sirius Black swore he hadn't matured one bit since the first time he walked through the portrait hole into Gryffindor common room. If anything, they said, he'd only gotten worse. This observation wasn't entirely fair, however. While the thought of adulthood seemed to be the last thing on Sirius' mind, he had, in fact, made two important steps towards reality. First, he had noticed his friends' increasing anxiety. Even James Potter, his ever-present partner in crime, could be spotted poring over pamphlets about auror training, consulting teachers about letters of recommendation, and even – gasp – studying! When his mind wasn't filled with these irritatingly adult things, he could be found staring out the window, deep in thought about crazy, deep things Sirius didn't like to think about – the future, the impending threat of the dark wizard Voldemort, and a certain gorgeous redhead. All this maturity from his best friend forced Sirius to do some thinking of his own, and he came to the conclusion that maybe, it was time for him to make some decisions about his own future._

_The second happened during the first week of term, and James nearly fell out of his chair Sirius confided in him with a surprising amount of maturity. Now, Sirius was known for being a ladies man… he could charm any girl off her feet, and did so with alarming frequency, changing girlfriends nearly every week. But two days into the term, Sirius was waiting in the library – having been dragged there by Remus, who needed a certain book – when he noticed a certain Chloe Patterson, braniac extraordinaire and best friend of the one-and-only Lily Evans. Sirius had sat behind her in second year transfiguration, and teased her so much that McGonagall gave him detention. But now the pale, scrawny geek of a girl had transformed into a dazzling beauty, and Sirius found himself staring._

_Surprisingly, he didn't act in the infamous Sirius manner._

_"I feel different about her," he confided to James with a confused look on his face. "Like, she's too good for me, and I'd only make an idiot out of myself when I try to talk to her."_

_James, blown away by such a profound statement from Sirius – the king of pranks, player to the extreme – could only nod bemusedly. He was coming to the realization that his approach in winning Lily was somewhat misguided – too direct – and could relate to Sirius' concern all too well._

_With all this seventh year angst in the air, Gryffindor tower felt incredibly gloomy and cheerless. Even members of other houses remarked at the tensions that hung around the red-and-gold members of Hogwarts. And so the one and only Lily Evans, ever the leader, decided to take matters into her own hands._

_She started small – the occasional noisemaker that magically popped out of someone's bag, the flocks of shimmering butterflies that suddenly began to inhabit the common room. When she met with nothing but groans and annoyed grimaces, she stepped it up a notch. Soon, every piece of furniture burst into song once it was occupied, suits of armor bowed and offered people chocolate, and everyone who stepped through the portrait hole into Gryffindor Tower was showered in sparkling confetti. However, unbelievable as it may have seemed, this only served to annoy people MORE, and soon everyone was avoiding the common room altogether._

_It was then that Lily decided her approach was all wrong. And, after returning the common room to normal, (though the butterflies remained – she liked them too much to get rid of them) she went to see several of her professors. Her first stop was her strict but ever-supportive head-of-house, Professor McGonagall._

_Lily knocked tentatively on the oak door. Even though, as a prefect, she'd been here many times, visiting the professor still somewhat intimidated her. McGonagall had a regal air about her that quieted any room instantly and made everyone think about their most recent misdeeds._

_"Come in," the Transfiguration mistress' voice called, and Lily stepped through the door. "Ah, Miss Evans – is something the matter?"_

_Lily bit her lip. Now that she was here, her flamboyant attempts at cheer seemed absurd. "Well, professor," she started, then laughed nervously. "I noticed how a lot of the seventh years are a little, well, put-out lately, and I was wondering… could something be done to, um, you know… spread a little cheer?"_

_McGonagall smiled at the redhead. "Sit down, Miss Evans." Lily took the offered chair gratefully. "Would you like a biscuit?"_

_Deciding it was impolite to decline, Lily accepted a ginger snap._

_"Now, what did you have in mind?"_

_"Um, well…." Now that she was here, the idea seemed really absurd to Lily. "You know how Halloween is coming up, and I thought maybe we could…." How should she say this intelligently? "Maybe, it would be possible to have a… a Halloween party of some sort?" She winced. McGonagall's expression didn't change, and she waited several agonizing moments. Finally, the Transfiguration teacher smiled faintly._

_"I appreciate your concern for the welfare of your fellow students, Miss Evans," she said. "You have shown a great amount of maturity recently."_

_Lily thought wryly that the Professor had obviously been nowhere near the Gryffindor common room. "Um… thank you, Professor?"_

_"Approving such a large event is, obviously, out of my control, but I shall speak with Professor Dumbledore about it."_

_Relief swept through Lily, who had assumed that the compliments were merely a means of softening the impending denial. She smiled brightly. "Thank you, Professor!"_

_Soon afterwards, a colorful poster went up on the message board in the Gryffindor common room. For the first time in over a month, Lily felt successful. Except when Chloe displayed open signs of disdain at the very idea of a party._

When Lily awoke the next morning, Chloe's bed was empty and the girl had already left the dormitory. She sighed, stretching out for a moment before getting up. Going through her morning routine of getting ready, she felt unexplainably apprehensive, as though something big, something really bad had happened. _Don't be stupid, Lily,_ she told herself, studying her tired-looking face and severe case of bed head in the mirror. _It's just all the stress, and the fight with Chloe. Everything will work itself out._

"You're a bit pale, dear," the mirror declared in a sympathetic voice. "And please do something about that hair. It doesn't suit you at all like that."

"Oh shut up!"


	5. What's Life Without Coffee?

** Author's Note:** I was going to wait to post this until I had more written, but seeing as it can stand by itself, and because I got such LOVELY reviews (THANK YOU all of you!), I figured I'd post sooner. Now, this means that I don't know how soon I"ll post after this - but I'll do my best:)

**

* * *

Chapter 5: What's Life Without Coffee?**

Making her way down the stairs to the common room, Lily felt almost lonely. It was tradition for her and Chloe to eat breakfast together… they would wait for each other, walk down together, and eat together, no matter what. That way they could stay close, no matter how hectic life got. But now, here she was… breaking a seven-year-old tradition. All because of a stupid, meaningless row.

As she approached the portrait hole, she was greeted by none other than the subject of her deepest confusions, with his customary messy hair.

"Morning, Evans."

"Morning," she said without thinking, before she realized who she was talking to. "Oh… it's you."

"Mph." Apparently Lily wasn't the only sleep deprived one this morning. In fact, James was so sleep deprived that he slammed his head trying to climb out of the common room. As she climbed out after him, she found him sitting on the floor, rubbing his head and groaning. Somehow, she found herself feeling sorry for him.

"One of those mornings, huh?" she said.

"Mph," was the only reply.

She smiled in spite of herself. A tired James Potter was almost tolerable. "Hey." She squatted down in front of him, resting her elbows on her knees. "I can absolutely relate."

Now he actually managed to look at her. One eyebrow went up, then the other, and a tired grin crept into his face. "Are you actually being nice to me, Evans?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly? I'm too tired to care."

"Hm…." His eyes lit up. "Coffee?"

Her jaw dropped, and then she grinned. "Coffee!"

They high-fived and Lily helped James to his feet. Together, they made their way down to the great hall.

Neither of them noticed that about half of their peers were glancing in their direction and looking confused. In fact, neither noticed anything for a while as each downed numerous cups of coffee and Lily realized that she had skipped dinner the night before. As she was attacking her third bagel (she literally had to attack it – it was one of the enchanted variety that didn't want to be eaten, much to James' amusement), she heard James swear under his breath, and looked up to see Professor McGonagall on her way over. She looked inexplicably worried.

"Mr. Potter, could I speak with you for a moment?" Lily met James' eyes in fright – this was obviously about the demolished suits of armor!

"It wasn't him, Professor, it was me!"

The professor's brow furrowed, and Lily bit her tongue. "Miss Evans, I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about, but I can assure you that this has nothing to do with you."

She sighed. "No, professor, I swear he was just trying to stop me, I was…"

"Miss Evans, for the last time, neither one of you is in any form of trouble! Now, Mr. Potter, if you please?"

James stood, looking bewildered, and followed her out of the great hall. Lily groaned and opted for another cup of coffee. The half-eaten bagel sidled slowly off of her plate and hid under an unused napkin, furious about being covered in cream cheese.


	6. Memories and Flying Mice

Author's Note: So, there was suppoed to be more to this chapter... but then I realized how long it was already, so I deided not to keep you guys waiting and post what I've got. It's a bit less cheerful, but it was necessary for backstory - and before you ask questions, more will be cleared up in later chapters.

As always, thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys rock! (hands out German chocolate)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories and Flying Mice**

Most students' greatest hardships involve trouble in school and issues involving members of the opposite sex (at least, in most cases…). A bad day for them may involve a bad mark on a paper or an exam, an embarrassing moment involving that certain someone, or simply lack of sleep or general irritation. Nevertheless, everyone has their deep, dark secrets, and for some people, those entailed a lot more than others could even imagine. Some things in life are neither fair nor preventable. There are problems, circumstances that cause certain fears and dislikes that could seem… unusual. And sometimes, there are blows that strike out of the blue. Secretly, some teens deal with more than should ever be expected, and no one knows… few even guess.

Lily Evans was always a good guesser, and she had the kindness and charisma that allowed her to get through and help people, no matter how defensive they might be. Because of her open and accepting way, people just felt… safe around her, knowing that no matter what, she was willing to listen. Chloe Patterson would never forget their very first ride on the Hogwarts Express.

---

Lily Evans sat down in an empty train compartment, nerves overcoming her. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm going to a new school… a magic school._ Even in the clearly magical aura of Platform 9 ¾ ("What an odd name!" her sister had scoffed in her childish, immature way. "Maybe you'll take train 4 3/8, to get to school 0 ½, so you can educate that nonexistent brain!" Whereupon her mother and thrown her a sharp glance and said "Petunia, that's enough!"), aboard a train like the Hogwarts Express, the thought seemed farfetched. Surreal; as if she would suddenly wake up and find it was all a dream.

She opened her trunk and looked through her school books again. "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1," she read aloud. Carefully, as though afraid the book would be damaged if she gripped it too tight, she took it out and opened it, reading the odd descriptions. "Wave your wand slightly to the left, and then flick down." _Poke your sister's eyes out while you're at it,_ she added. The brat was always sniffing around. It was a miracle she hadn't run off with any of her school things.

The compartment door slid open, and a girl about her age with reddish-brown hair looked in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked. Her voice was soft – sad, maybe – as if she thought Lily was going to chase her away.

"Of course not!" she said cheerfully, giving her a smile. She got up and helped her move her trunk into the luggage rack. "I'm Lily Evans. I'm a first year… muggle born, I hope you don't mind."

"No, why would I?" the girl gave her a curious look. "My name's Chloe Patterson... I'm a first year too. My dad's a muggle… my mom was a witch, but she left when I was really young."

"Oh, I'm sorry." There was an awkward silence in which Lily looked out the window and Chloe toyed nervously with her hair in an unspoken wish not to pursue the topic further.

"So how did your dad feel?" she said finally. Chloe looked questioningly at her. "About your letter," she clarified.

"Oh." For a moment a dark look passed over Chloe's face – it was so fast she could have imagined it – and then it was gone. "He was… surprised, I guess. He wasn't too happy, to tell you the truth. Wanted me to go to one of those high level boarding schools." Lily nodded sympathetically.

"My parents thought it was a joke at first." A slight smile spread across her face. "They didn't believe me… but I convinced them to at least follow the directions, and when we found Diagon Alley…" she giggled. "My sister wasn't too happy. She's jealous, I think."

"I never had any siblings," Chloe sighed. "It was just me with my dad." Again something seemed to pass over her face and then it was gone.

Chloe noticed Lily's curious glance and wondered if she had been too obvious. Come to think of it, she was surprised that the other girl hadn't mentioned her black eye. The studying look in her green eyes made her feel unquiet. "So," she said, more to change the subject than anything else, "What do you think it'll be like? The school and the magic and stuff."

"I dunno," said Lily at once, welcoming a break in the awkward atmosphere. "It doesn't seem like they have our modern technology or anything. They probably don't need it. But I wonder if they know about the same stuff. You know, like movies and musical groups."

"Hmm." Chloe stared out at the passing fields. "I wonder if they've even heard of the Beatles."

"You like the Beatles?" Lily cried. Chloe nodded. "No way! Me too! Who's your favorite?"

"John."

"I like George. He writes the best lyrics."

It was an ice breaker. The girls talked for the whole train ride. When the lunch trolley came, Lily treated Chloe, who had no money, to all the most interesting sounding foods. They had fun with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, specifically one Lily got which looked like Vanilla, but which made her go pale and spit it into an empty Chocolate Frog box. Chloe swore she had never seen someone make such a face, and sent Lily into gales of laughter trying to imitate her.

By the time the train came to a stop, they felt like they had known each other for ages.

---

Lily ever did mention the black eye, or the fact that Chloe never talked about her father again. Nor did she ask when they returned from the first Christmas holiday and Chloe was sporting a split lip and numerous bruises. But when she came to visit in the summer with a swollen face and cuts on her forearm, she was quick to invite her to spend the rest of the holiday with them. And subsequent holidays after that. And eventually Chloe trusted her enough to open up on her own accord and tell her everything about her father and his "discipline" habits, and Lily told her none of it was her fault and that she didn't deserve to have a father like that. Needless to say Chloe rarely ever went home again. And when she did, Lily was always ready with healing spells and supporting words when she returned, inevitably injured.

Now, sitting in class and staring at the back of her best friend's head, Lily felt like crying. She couldn't believe she'd lost her head like that yesterday and said the things she did. What's more, she felt guilty for the pain she'd obviously caused her – if the cuts of last night were any indication. Chloe might get a little irritating at times, but the girl needed her – depended on her strength and support to help deal with the things that were so much harder because of the pain she had to live through. Silently, she vowed she'd make it up to Chloe somehow – as soon as she found a way.

Despite her preoccupation, she still couldn't help but notice that James – she wasn't sure when it had become 'James' and not 'Potter,' but there it was - hadn't returned from wherever it was McGonagall took him, and her concern was slowly growing. Supposedly he wasn't in trouble, but then, what could it be? She glanced over at Black, Pettigrew, and Remus, all three of whom seemed concerned as well.

"He was at breakfast, wasn't he?" she head Remus ask.

"Yeah, I guess," Black replied. "Peter said he was…."

"He was sitting with Evans!" Pettigrew piped in eagerly. Lily groaned. Apparently she had started quite the gossip with her early morning antics.

"But Evans is here." All three boys glanced her way, and she dropped her gaze quickly to the mouse that she was supposed to make invisible. "It's not like they…"

"Sirius! Lily wouldn't do that, you know she wouldn't."

She allowed herself a small smile. Remus always seemed to stand up for her to everyone. He told her that he owed it to her… she had been the first to figure out his secret, and as she did with Chloe, she'd offered silent support whenever he needed it. The two of them had spent many a fun afternoon in the Prefects' room, just talking about anything that came to mind. And together with Chloe and their dorm mate Riley, they had many memorable Hogsmeade weekend.

"Well, you never know…."

Lily's mouse suddenly flew off the desk and hit Black smack in the face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Lily cried, retrieving the mouse. Black simply gave her a smirk, while Remus grinned knowingly and gave her a secret thumbs up under his desk.

Professor Flitwick glanced over from his seat and called, "A little more of a circling motion with your wand, Miss Evans, not as much force." She nodded, and he gave her a knowing wink, causing her grin to grow larger. Charms was sooooo her favorite class!

---

J…Potter (yes, it HAD to be Potter, or all was not right with the world) returned with five minutes left of class and sat down beside Black. "Ah, Mr. Potter, your… business is done, then?" Professor Flitwick asked, giving Ja… giving Potter what seemed to be a knowing look.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." There was a definite stress on the last two words.

"Well, as there are only five minutes left of class, it would be pointless for you to start now. Perhaps – Mr. Lupin, could you fill Mr. Potter in on invisibility charms before next class?"

"Of course, Professor." Black was grinning widely for some reason as Remus spoke. "I'll make sure he knows how to… make things invisible." All four of them shared grins. Lily rolled her eyes. They were always the same.

"What'd I miss?" James asked once Flitwick had turned away.

"Evans hit Sirius in the face with a mouse!" Pettigrew said eagerly. James' (ergh, Potter's!) eyes caught hers and gave her a small nod and grin. She rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

"Well, we were just theorizing about whether or not you and Evans were off snogging in a broom cupboard…"

"And I, of course, pointed out that it was very un-Lily-like to skip class at all, let alone snog in a broom cupboard…"

"Whereupon Sirius pointed out that you never know."

"Give me that!" Potter (hah!) snatched Pettigrew's mouse, which looked semi-transparent, and flicked his wand at it. Sirius groaned as the second mouse of the day smacked him right in the nose.


	7. Confession Time

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update! My laptop fried (literally! It heated up so bad that it ruined some of the internal stuff!) and it took a while 'till I was able to get all my files to a different computer. But here it is: chapter 7! Lotta dialogue in this one, but it's fun dialogue! Yay!

As always, many thanks to the wonderful reviewers! sets out a plate of cookies Help yourself:)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confession Time**

"Um… tell me _again_ what happened?" Riley Johnson looked incredulously at Lily, who was suffering from the worst caffeine crash of her life on the common room couch.

"Well…." Lily's hands shook, nearly spilling the glass of water she was holding. She glared at them as if they would stop on their own accord. "Never again!" She growled. "Should never have listened to J… to Potter… drank seven cups of coffee. Mad about Chloe, didn't sleep much… sleep deprived…."

"Lily!" Riley threw a pillow at her. "Okay, deep breath. Drink that water… there ya go. Now, start form the beginning."

"Okay." Lily set down the empty glass and took an deep, calming breath. "You know how we're having that Halloween Party?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, it was my idea…." She trailed off, waiting for a disdainful reaction. However, unlike Chloe, Riley just grinned.

"That explains the suddenly silent furniture and the absence of confetti."

"So you don't think it's an awful idea?"

"Well… yes… but 95 of the student body likes it, and it's improving everyone's spirits, so why should I be mad about it?"

Lily made a little sound of relief and let her shoulders sag. She was expecting Riley to take Chloe's side on this. Then again, she should have remembered Riley usually created her own side for most things, and never took sides in an argument. She was very like Remus in that way, actually.

"So I take it Chloe thought it was an awful idea."

"Yeah. She kinda flipped when she found out it was me who came up with it. And, being the redhead that I am, I flipped out right back. I… said some things that I shouldn't have. I told her that she was too biased, and that she should start looking beyond her… circumstances… at what might be good for other people."

"Oh."

"Yeah…."

"Mhmh."

"You know how frustrated I get sometimes – she won't give herself any credit. It's like she's afraid to have fun or indulge herself, for fear that it might come back to – hurt her. And I can't get her to loosen up. You know, I've done so much for her!"

"And without you, who knows what might happen to her every vacation. I know. But you can't make this about yourself – it's not how Chlo's mind works. We both know this."

"And it's happened before."

"And all we can do is show her that she IS cared for, and it's okay to let herself go sometimes without paying for it."

"Because fun shouldn't have a price." A well known male voice finished their recitation."

"Remus! Where've you been?"

"Talking to one upset Miss Patterson."

"I…" Lily began.

"…yes, I know. You lost your head, and you apologized. She's more upset about what you said to her. She's now determined to prove to you that she _can_ have fun."

"Oh geez. I'd better go talk to her." Lily stood up. "I assume she's in the library?"

"Yes. I left her with…" his eyes widened, and then he laughed. "I left her with Sirius."

"Oh god." She left quickly to save Chloe – or save Sirius, maybe? – from a terrible fate.

That left Riley and Remus sitting across from an empty couch and four empty glasses.

"Sometimes I hate being neutral," Riley sighed.

"Hey, it worked for the Swiss in the Grindelwald War."

"Remus…"

"What?"

"You actually pay attention in History of Magic?"

"Um…." The boy reddened a bit and vanished Lily's abandoned water glasses to distract Riley. This conversation wasn't going where he planned. Thankfully, Riley didn't pursue the matter.

"So… I was wondering," he said after an awkward pause.

"Hm?"

"I have this little question?"

"A little question, huh? And what might this little question be?"

Remus stood and put a hand on his heart dramatically. "Would the honorable Miss Johnson like to accompany me to the Halloween party?"


	8. Shameless Flirting

Author's Note: Okay, so once again, it's taken me a while to post - this time simply because it took me a while to write. Sorry for the wait, but hey, here's the next chapter! Which I hope will give you all some good laughs!

As always, thanks to my lvoely reviewers! Keep it up, you make my day:)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shameless Flirting**

Sirius Black glanced furtively at the clock. _Four minutes and thirty-six seconds._ The girl sitting across from him was, apparently, capable of holding a dirty look on her face for a _very_ long time. He was determined to see just how long, but… this was getting boring. Showtime.

"Does it hurt?" he inquired curiously.

Chloe's eyes narrowed, if possible, even further. "Does _what_ hurt?"

"Keeping your face all scrunched up like that. It doesn't look comfortable."

Chloe's mouth fell open.

"Oh no, now, that's not much better!"

"You _prat._ _I_ am busy giving _you_ a dirty look, and you have the nerve to interrupt me with one of your pig-headed comments. I should really…."

Silence.

"What, no stupid comeback?"

"You weren't done talking. I find it impolite to interrupt people."

The usually collected Chloe nearly sputtered. "But you…."

Silence.

"Yes?"

"Damn you, Black, you're ruining my argumentative skills! You're _supposed_ to interrupt!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind!" Chloe resumed her Dirty Look.

"Aww, no, you're much prettier when you're arguing!" Now she was positively glowering at him. "Look, I'm sorry! Can I make it up to you, love?"

"How?"

"Maybe… by taking you to the Halloween Party?"

Chloe was about to retort that she wasn't going, when she realized… this was a perfect chance to prove to Lily that she wasn't as uptight as she seemed.

"Okay… fine. I'll go with you. But under one condition."

"Anything for you, love."

"Don't ever call me that again."

* * *

Right before she turned to corner into the library corridor, Lily found herself grabbed and dragged into a secret passageway. With a shriek, she spun to hex her captor, only to look into the grinning face of James Potter. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted.

"Saving you from a very painful fate."

"Oh, and that would be?"

"Walking in on a smug Sirius Black with a very angry Chloe Patterson."

"That was kinda my intention."

"No, trust me – Sirius would _kill_ you if you ruined this."

"Oh, and why, exactly?"

"Because he plans on asking your good friend to the Halloween party."

Lily burst out laughing. "Well, in that case, she'll most likely kill _him_." She leaned up against the wall. "So… what did McGonagall want this morning?"

"Oh, she… it was nothing. Just a little family matter."

"Oh?"

"Well, it's…." He looked reluctant to say anything.

"It's okay, you don't have to…"

"No, it's just hard to talk about. It's… my family's become kinda a priority target to Voldemort."

Lily clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, that's… that's terrible, James, I'm so sorry!"

"Mh, thank you… wait, did you just call me James?" He gave a roguish grin.

"What? No, never… okay, yes… so I was trying to help, okay? Sorry for trying to make you feel better!"

"I'll tell you a secret." James leaned in close to her and whispered, "It worked."


End file.
